Lost memories
by Thalye
Summary: Recueil de textes lié à mon autre histoire sur Saint Seiya. Humour et émotions seront au rendez-vous !
1. Recueil

****Disclaimers**** : Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

* * *

 _Bonjour à tous,_

 _Comme vous l'avez remarqué, je commence une nouvelle histoire avec un recueil de textes. Il y aura un peu de tout : omakes, sidestory, background,…_

 _La seule contrainte, c'est que les textes seront tous reliés à mon autre histoire._

 _La connaissance de l'histoire de base est donc préférable, mais pas indispensable. C'est juste que vous ne comprendrez pas les références._

 _La publication des chapitres, quant à elle, sera très aléatoire, et dépendra beaucoup de vous !. Dites-moi ce que vous voulez voir pour la suite !_

 _Les chapitres ne seront pas forcément chronologiques._

 _Cela peut être :_

 _\- un passage évoqué, mais pas développé dans l'histoire de base_

 _\- un passage inventé, qui peut s'insérer entre les chapitres_

 _\- un approfondissement de la relation entre deux personnages (amitié, fraternité,…. Par contre, précisez bien à quel moment de l'histoire ! )_

 _Pour faire court, tout ce qui ne sera pas présent dans l'histoire de base sera présent ici !_

 _Alors laissez des reviews pour participer !_

 _PS : j'ai écrit mon profil pour ceux que cela intéresserait._


	2. Grand-père (Dohko, Shion)

****Disclaimers**** : Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

 **Référence** : chapitre 5

 _Voici un petit exemple de ce que vous trouverez dans cette histoire !_

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

 **Je ne veux pas être grand-père !**

 **Omakes 1 (Dohko) :**

Assis tranquillement dans les appartements privés du 7ème temple, trois personnes savouraient leur thé lorsque le gardien dudit temple s'exclama soudainement :

\- Mes chers enfants, j'aimerais vous parler de quelque chose !

\- Qu'y a-t-il maître ? Vous avez un problème ?, demanda Shiryu, inquiet de voir son maître si sérieux d'un coup.

\- Shurei et toi avez toujours été très proche depuis l'enfance, et avec le temps, vous êtes tombés profondément amoureux l'un de l'autre. Vous n'êtes plus des enfants dorénavant, alors je pense qu'il est temps !

Les deux adolescents rougirent un peu en entendant l'ancien vieux maître affirmait d'un coup leur relation, alors qu'eux même n'avaient pas encore osé se l'avouer clairement. Seul Shiryu trouva le courage de demander :

\- Il est temps de quoi maître ?

La Balance les regarda silencieusement pendant quelques secondes, avant de sortir un livre sur les relations sexuelles.

\- Il est temps de faire votre éducation sexuelle pardi !

Le chevalier d'or commença alors à leur expliquer la différence entre les deux sexes, et de ce qu'il fallait faire pour éviter toute complication. Ils étaient assez grands maintenant pour savoir que les cigognes n'amenaient pas les bébés, ou que ces derniers ne naissaient pas dans les roses et les choux non plus.

À ses côtés, ses deux protégés devenaient de plus en plus rouges au fur et à mesure de la discussion.

\- … et surtout, il ne faut pas oublier les protections avant de passer à l'action ! Sinon, vous risquez de vous retrouver parents avant l'heure et …

\- STOP !, interrompirent brutalement les deux plus jeunes, le visage encore plus rouge qu'une tomate. Puis le Dragon reprit, un peu plus calmement.

\- Par pitié Maître, arrêtez ! On a très bien compris, inutile de continuer !

\- Mais si …

\- Je suis sûr que ce livre nous apprendra tout ce que nous n'avons pas encore compris !, continua le japonais en montrant l'objet amené par le plus vieux. "Et si jamais nous avons encore des questions, on promet de vous demander, n'est-ce pas Shunrei ? "

Toujours complètement rouge, la jeune fille se calma suffisamment pour répondre :

\- Bien sûr ! Nous savons très bien que nous pouvons compter sur vous Vieux Maître ! C'est vous qui nous avez élevés après tout !

Dohko observa silencieusement ses deux enfants pendant quelques secondes, avant de hocher la tête, satisfait. Il continua ensuite la conversation sur des sujets plus légers, au grand soulagement des deux autres. Ces derniers se regardèrent un instant, avant de rapidement détourner la tête, les joues brûlantes.

Si le but de cette discussion était de les empêcher de franchir le pas trop tôt, alors c'était parfaitement réussi. Les pauvres petits allaient même avoir du mal à se regarder dans les yeux pendants les prochaines semaines.

La Balance sourit légèrement derrière sa tasse, fier d'avoir réussi son objectif. Il n'allait pas être grand-père de sitôt après tout cela !

* * *

 **Omakes 2 (Shion) :**

Une discussion animée prenait place au sein du premier temple, … ou plutôt un monologue vu que le Grand Pope était le seul à parler.

Même les Béliers adultes n'étaient pas épargnaient par les mises en garde concernant les relation sexuelles, au grand désespoir de Mu qui était obligé d'écouter Shion expliquer à quel point il était important de se protéger, et quelles étaient les meilleures protections.

\- … protègent beaucoup mieux lors de …

Le jeune Tibétain respirait calmement pour éviter toute crise, en écoutant à moitié les paroles de son ancien maître. S'il était content de le retrouver vivant, il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à subir cette conversation.

Heureusement qu'il était assez vieux pour éviter LA discussion ! Il ne s'en serait jamais remis sinon.

Il avait aussi été très inspiré en demandant à Kiki d'aller s'entraîner avant l'arrivée du vieux Bélier. Les choses auraient été encore pires au sinon. Il était déjà suffisamment mortifié comme ça, sans avoir à rajouter son élève dans l'équation.

\- Maître Shion !, commença le gardien du temple pour attirer l'attention du plus vieux. " Je n'ai pas l'intention de passer à l'action avec qui que ce soit pour l'instant. Vous n'avez rien à craindre de ce côté-là !

Le vieil Atlante ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, lorsqu'il fut interrompu par une mini tornade qui déboula dans la pièce.

Kiki sauta partout en babillant, ce qui fit sourire son maître, soulagé d'avoir une bonne excuse pour pouvoir changer de conversation. Pour une fois, il était heureux d'écouter la pile électrique qui lui servait d'élève. Le petit se tourna ensuite vers le Pope avec un grand sourire.

\- Pas vrai, Papy Shion !

\- PAPY !, s'écria le grand-père en question, horrifié par son nouveau titre.

\- Ben oui ! T'es le maître de mon maître, alors ça veut dire que tu es mon grand-père. Et comme c'est trop long, je préfère dire papy !, expliqua le mini Bélier innocemment, avec toute sa logique d'enfant, ce qui cloua temporairement le bec aux deux plus vieux. Et malgré tout ses efforts, Shion fut incapable de le faire changer d'avis.

C'était très têtu un Bélier, … même s'il ne s'agissait encore que d'un agneau !

* * *

 _Alors verdict ?_

 _Laissez des reviews si vous avez aimé !_


	3. Kraken VS Scorpion

****Disclaimers**** : Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

 _glacefraicheur : Merci à toi, et désolé pour l'attente. J'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux pour répondre à ta requête, mais j'avoue avoir eu un peu de mal. Je te donne quand même une partie de la discussion entre Milo et Isaak (Hyoga a déjà eu sa part). Et je reviendrais sans doute sur eux un peu plus tard. Mais je ne peux pas détailler plus que ça, car cela risque de devenir un peu trop violent sinon._

* * *

 _Nouveau texte se déroulant entre le chapitre 11 et le chapitre 12, où Isaak fait quelques mises en garde au Scorpion concernant sa mise en couple avec Camus._

 _Le texte est assez court, comme ce sera le cas de la plupart des textes de ce recueil._ _La publication sera également assez lente, car je préfère privilégier l'histoire principale._

 _D'ailleurs, vous avez sûrement remarqué que j'ai changé le titre du recueil._

 _J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre._

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

 **Kraken** **VS Scorpion**

Dans une salle du onzième temple, deux individus se faisaient face, deux personnes très importantes pour le gardien du temple qui avait décidé de les laisser s'expliquer seuls. Cette discussion était nécessaire pour le Scorpion, qui devait en passer par là pour se faire accepter par le protégé de son amant. Mais cela semblait mal parti pour le moment !

Le gardien du 8ème temple avait dû faire face à de nombreuses "mises en garde" pour le cas où il aurait le malheur de faire du mal à Camus, ... encore une fois ! Comme si les menaces de Hyoga n'avaient pas suffi ! Surtout que les yeux du Kraken étaient largement plus froid que ceux de son ancien condisciple, et ses menaces étaient beaucoup plus ... expéditives. Sans vouloir trop en dire, disons juste qu'il ne finissait jamais en un seul morceau dans ces différents cas de figure. Si le Russe lui avait donné quelques sueurs froides, le Finlandais, lui, l'avait terrorisé.

\- Parfait ! Je suis ravi que nous ayons pu trouver un terrain d'entente chevalier, surtout maintenant que nos deux sanctuaires ont fait la paix !, déclara froidement Isaak en observant sa victime.

En face de lui, Milo essayait avec difficulté de retenir un frisson de terreur face au regard du Kraken, et surtout face à sa … manière d'interroger les gens.

Dire qu'il pensait avoir affronté le pire en faisant face à Hyoga pour avoir sa bénédiction ? Il s'était bien trompé !

Le Cygne était un ange comparé à son ancien condisciple. Il avait, certes, fait quelques menaces très imaginatives qui lui avaient donné quelques frissons, mais ça allait. Et puis, c'était compréhensible ! Le jeune Russe tenait trop à son maître pour ne pas réagir à la mise en couple de ce dernier. Camus réagirait de la même manière à sa place.

En plus, depuis leur explication, il savait qu'il n'avait plus rien à craindre du Bronze, ce qui n'était pas le cas de celui-là !

Le Scorpion pouvait très bien sentir les immenses pics de glaces qui menaçaient sa gorge et son entrejambe au moindre faux pas. Il avait donc très peur d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler et risquer d'énerver son interlocuteur. Il aurait même préféré affronter Deathmask, c'est pour dire !

Le Finlandais choisit ce moment pour terminer leur conversation.

\- Nous sommes donc d'accord ?, demanda-t-il, ce qui lui valut un léger hochement de la tête comme réponse. " Excellent ! Je vous souhaite donc une bonne journée, chevalier !", continua-t-il comme si de rien n'était, en sortant de la pièce après l'avoir libéré de ses problèmes piquants.

Une fois seul, le Grec soupira profondément de soulagement. Il ne serait pas capable de supporter cela une nouvelle fois, surtout si cela devait empirer à chaque fois !

Heureusement que Camus n'avait que deux élèves !

* * *

 _Vous savez maintenant pourquoi Milo a préféré éviter le marina après leur petite discussion. Isaak peut se montrer très effrayant quand il le veut, surtout si ça concerne sa famille. Malheureusement pour notre Scorpion, il n'en fait pas encore partie._

 _Laissez des reviews si vous avez aimé !_


End file.
